Technological literacy by Pegah Jamshidi
Technological Literacy & Ethical Issues♦ Technological Literacy It is a commonplace today that technology will play an ever larger role in our lives at home, at work, and in the community. There is also some consensus, in an era of educational reform and standards, on the need for technological literacy and the definition of it. Recently developed standards for technological literacy identify knowledge, skills, and attitudes all students need to use and judge technology intelligently and responsibly. A definition of technology literacy might well begin with a definition of technology. Technology consists of all the modifications humans have made in the natural environment for their own purposes (Dugger 2001).inventions, innovations, and changes intended to meet our wants and needs, to live longer, more productive lives. ' ' What is technological literacy?' '''Just as technology involves more than computers and the Internet, technological literacy involves more than hands-on skill in using technology (Bugliarello 2000). Certainly, knowing how to use information technology is increasingly important in our knowledge society, whether we are looking for a job, marketing a service, or shopping for a product. We must also be able to use other devices, like microwaves and copying machines that have become part of everyday life at home, at work, or in the community. However, the ability to use technology is only one part of technological literacy. Two important points need to make about such a broad definition of technology. First, although some writers address only computer and communications technology (e.g., Selfe 1999), technology is usually defined to include far more than instructional or communications technology (Custer 1999). Computers, e-mail, and Web TV are only one part of the array of devices and procedures we encounter in day to- day life-everything from digitized kitchen appliances to transportation systems and integrated manufacturing. Second, science and technology, although closely related, are different (Sanders 1999). Science generates knowledge for its own sake, proposing and testing explanations. Technology, on the other hand, develops human-made solutions to real-world problems. Of course, science uses technology to generate knowledge and technology uses scientific knowledge to generate solutions, so the two are integrally connected; but they are different fields driven by different concepts and processes (Bybee 2000). STANDARDS FOR TECHNOLOGICAL LITERACY * The Nature of Technology--characteristics and scope of technology; core concepts of technology; the relationships among technologies and connections between technology and other fields * Technology and Society--cultural, social, economic, and political effects of technology; effects of technology on the environment; role of society in the development and use of technology; influence of technology on history * Design--attributes of design; engineering design; role of troubleshooting, research and development, invention and innovation, experimentation in problem solving * Abilities for a Technological World--apply the design process; use and maintain technological products and systems; assess the impact of products and systems * The Designed World--medical technologies; agricultural and related biotechnologies; energy and power technologies; information and communication technologies; transportation technologies; manufacturing technologies; construction technologies ETHICAL ISSUES Today we live in an age of unparalleled change brought about by rapidly emerging technology. People throughout history have had to deal with the consequences of technological advancements. It is important that we make good choices to minimize negative social, environmental, and economic impacts of careless implementation of technology. Informed ethical decision making and proactive assessment of emerging technology is essential. The advent of technology has raised a host of legal and ethical issues that are unique to the 21st century. From personal privacy online, to the appropriate uses of new technology, to copyright and intellectual property on the Internet, the legal and ethical issues in technology are multifaceted and complex. Because of the ever-evolving nature of technology, new ethical and legal considerations are constantly arising to challenge ethicists and legal professionals alike. '''1. 'Appropriate Use One of the biggest ethical concerns, which often also becomes a legal issue, is the appropriate use of technology. As technology advances in its capabilities, age-old Ethical questions are raised and brought into the realm of public discussion. The advancement of stem cell research, for example, brought with it a host of ethical and legal implications for scientists and politicians supporting it.Earlier developments in cloning technology raised similar debates regarding the definition of "human" and the ethical obligations of the biological sciences. In the realm of non-scientific technology, the development of technology for military use has raised questions about the responsibilities inherent in creating technology that can help encourage or exacerbate war and genocide. 2. 'Privacy' Privacy is a particularly hot-button issue in technology, considering the pervasive nature of the Internet in people's daily lives. Many websites collect user data, from usernames and passwords to personal information such as addresses and phone numbers, without the explicit permission of users. Selling this information is widely considered unethical, but is often in a legal grey area because the user provides the data in the first place. Similarly, the use of Internet monitoring technology in the school and workplace has raised questions about where to draw the line between personal Internet use and public resource use. On a larger scale, the use of technology by some governments to infringe on the privacy rights of their citizens is a troubling legal and ethical issue being dealt with in the legal systems of many countries. 3. 'Copyright & Intellectual Property ' Copyright and intellectual property rights are also major issues that have taken the public spotlight with the advent of technology. The development of the Internet as a publishing medium created a forum where copyright infringement became extremely easy and almost unavoidable for many creators. Software piracy and the battle of copyright holders to exert control over their intellectual property is a fight that is played out on a daily basis online and in the courts. The merger of intellectual property rights and information technology has been rough going since the 1990s. The advent of Napster, Limewire and other peer-to-peer downloading networks brought the issue of infringing on artistic property to the fore. NBC's exclusive rights to the 2008 Olympic Games were challenged by bloggers and online pirates who placed footage on YouTube. The ethical issue that arises when dealing with intellectual property in the virtual world is the length to which content producers should pursue permission to reprint images and articles. While lifting entire articles for a term paper is clearly unacceptable, there are questions from ethicists about the practicality of seeking out unknown artists and writers for something as minor as a blog. References *Walcerz M. , Legal & Ethical Issues in Technology *Wonacott M. E. (2001), Technological Literacy Pegah Jamshidi